Freed from a Cage
by double kodachi
Summary: Hijikata has nightmares about Yamanami's departure. SoujiHijikata Please R&R!


**DK: My newest fanfic….o.o**

**XxX**

Shivering, Hijikata shot up from his futon in a cold sweat, panting, tears streaming down his face. He was having another one, they came every night since Yamanami's death.

**XxX**

As usual, he would at first, still be in the Roshigumi, surrounded by familiar faces. Then, soon afterwards, the atmosphere would change. Slowly, each of his closest friends would disappear. Eventually, the only person left with him was Yamanami.

"Keisuke…" Hijikata whispered, quickly striding towards the man.

Yamanami would smile wryly as he waited for Hijikata. When the taller male reached him, they would sit down upon the grass and have a small chat. Then, the subject would come up.

"Hey Yamanami. How'd you like to hold my ties?" Toshi would question.

"Ties?" Yamanami would reply in confusion.

"Yeah. Like the ties of what's right. Or the ties of humanity. See…It's like I said before. I can do ANYTHING so long as I get results. If I join the Roshigumi and go to the capital, who knows what evil things I could do just to succeed. But, every time I finally reach my goal…or I think, 'Look, I've made it this far! Me!' I look behind me, and…I'll tell you. Having REGRETS…is what I hate the most. But with your opinions to keep me in check, I feel like I won't get too carried away. Kondo doesn't question me at all. That's why…_I want you to hold my ties._"

Immediately after the last sentence left Hijikata's lips, Yamanami's head would be struck off, landing in Toshizo's lap. The blood splattering the shocked male. Soon afterwards, darkness would consume his being.

While floating in the darkness, Hijikata would suddenly feel hands clawing at his body. Looking around, he would see mutilated versions of his closest friends and acquaintances. They would be screaming at him, blaming him for their deaths, calling him cruel, calling him a traitor, calling him a disgrace. Toshi would reply, screaming out his apologies. Showing his truly fragile side.

Then, he would wake up, sweating, panting, crying.

**XxX**

Just then, Hijikata's shoji slid open, and a figure rushed in, sliding the shoji shut once more, keeping the cold air out. Warm arms encircled the vice commander.

"Toshi…it'll be okay. Let out all your tears…You'll feel better…" a soft, silky voice met Hijikata's ears.

"Souji…" Hijikata whispered, clutching onto the captain's thin, pale arm.

Souji buried his face in the crook of Hijikata's neck, hugging the vice commander close to his body.

"It's about Sannan…isn't it?" Souji asked softly as Hijikata nodded. "It's okay. He's at a better place now. He won't be hurt anymore. You aren't to blame. Toshi…Sannan dying was a good thing. If he was left to live….he'd be hurting inside. You know that he doesn't enjoy harming people, or ruining lives."

Hijikata inhaled and exhaled shakily.

"But….he died…He died because of me!" Hijikata cried out, fresh tears spilling from his dark eyes.

"No…no…You weren't the one who killed him. I was. I am the one who killed Keisuke. Anyway, if he could, I'm sure that he'd be thanking you. You freed him from his cage. He was cooped up, you freed him. He was a bird, and you freed him from his cageg." Souji whispered, stroking Hijikata's dark hair, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Go back to sleep. If you continue to blame yourself, you'll get sick. I have a feeling that you being guilty is giving you the nightmares. So, either go to sleep now, or I tell Matsumoto-sensei to give you a check up!" Souji scolded playfully while Hijikata chuckled weakly.

"Hai, kaa-san…" Hijikata mocked before laying back down upon his futon, motioning for Souji to get in with him.

"Toshi…were you trying to be funny?" Souji inquired, giggling.

"Mmpphhh…" Hijikata replied, burying his face in Souji's dark hair, sleep overcoming him.

**XxX**

**DK: I think…this is the second fanfic that I wrote that involved nightmares and this pairing? X.x….Anyway…please R&R!**


End file.
